Make it or Break it!
by SBNYC09
Summary: Set directly after the end of my story Bring It! I have it as M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Make it or Break it **

**Summary – Takes place right after Bring it. More Unholy Trinity fun with Rachel and of course the rest of your favorite Gleeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I just drugged Ryan Murphy so that I could play with them for a bit…..Just kidding….maybe ;-) Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter 1 – Wake Up Call**

_Quinn was biting her lip beneath her, hazel eyes dark and pale skin flushed. Her blonde hair was spread across the pillow and at the moment she looked like a sex goddess._

"_Well you've got me here, so now what?" Her voice was low and husky and those dark hooded eyes met hers without hesitation._

"_This…."_

_Long dark hair fell like a curtain around both of them as she bent down and took a pink nipple in her mouth. Quinn's body arched beneath her, and her soft moan went straight to Rachel's groin. Rachel circled her tongue around the now hardened nipple while she pinched the other one. _

"_Mmmmmm….you taste delicious Quinn. I wonder how the rest of you tastes…"_

"_Are you going to torture me forever or find out?" _

"_Bossy, huh?"_

"_Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, have we met?"_

_Rachel smirked as she trailed one hand down Quinn's stomach and between her legs. Her smile disappeared as she felt how hot and wet Quinn felt on her fingers. _

"_Oh you're going to pay for that smart mouth Fabray. Now turn over…"_

She could almost imagine how Quinn would look on the bed, facedown and ass in the air. Her skin all soft and warm and flushed all over. She never got to finish that thought as her phone rang again and she remembered what had interrupted her dream.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh that does not sound like a cheery Berry."

"Okay I'm going to ask one more time and then I'm going to hang up and go back to sleep."

"So you have been asleep! I'll forgive you if you tell me what you're wearing?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Oh don't be so grumpy. It's Santana. I've been trying to get you all morning. Check your phone. Like now, I hate waiting."

Rachel looked down at her phone, which now showed Call Ended on the screen. It also showed that she had 14 Text Messages and 6 Missed Calls. And it was barely 10:00AM."

Rachel loved Sundays. Sundays were the one day of the week that she allowed for herself. She did all her homework and various other projects between Friday and Saturday which left Sunday as her one day for complete and total relaxation. She stayed up late Saturday nights and on Sunday she usually woke up late and after her morning exercises, she had the rest of the day to do as she pleased. Just as long as she no one called her and woke her up from her beauty sleep – or in today's case hot Sapphic dreams featuring a certain Cheerio.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth as she scrolled through her phone.

**New Text Message – Santana Lopez – 8:37AM**

**Hey, how's my luscious Berry this fine morning. Wanna makeout?**

**New Text Message – Santana Lopez – 8:43AM**

**Yo, Berry, Where R U? **

**Missed Call – Santana Lopez – 8:46AM**

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 8:49AM**

**Rachel, Y does S think UR ignoring her? **

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 8:54AM**

**W8! R u ignoring me 2?**

**Missed Call – Quinn Fabray – 8:59AM**

**Missed Call – Santana Lopez – 9:05AM**

**Missed Call – Santana Lopez – 9:07AM**

**New Text Message – Santana Lopez – 9:12AM**

**K, Y R U not answering?**

**New Text Message – Santana Lopez – 9:15AM**

**ANSWER ME!**

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 9:22AM**

**Plz Answer S. **

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray - 9:25AM**

**K, 4get S. Plz Answer Me :-(**

**New Text Message – Santana Lopez – 9:29AM**

**This is not funny! ANSWER ME!**

**Missed Call – Santana Lopez – 9:36AM**

**Missed Call – Quinn Fabray – 9:41AM**

**New Text Message – Brittany S. Pierce – 9:43AM**

**San sounds angry. And she's speaking Spanish. I don't get Spanish :-(**

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 9:48AM**

**Srsly, where r u?**

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 9:53AM**

**Y R U NOT ANSWERING ME!**

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 9:55AM**

**W8 R U ASLEEP?**

**New Text Message – Quinn Fabray – 9:59AM**

**DUDE! WAKE THE HELL UP! S HAS BEEN CURSING U OUT IN SPANISH FOR THE LAST HOUR AND U'VE BEEN ASLEEP?**

**New Text Message – Santana Lopez – 10:03AM**

**Dude Q said U'VE been asleep? WAKE THE HELL UP?**

"So much for my peaceful Sunday."

As she patted her face dry another message came in.

**New Picture Message – Santana Lopez – 10:03AM**

**Wake up or the neighbors get a show ;-)**

And the picture with that message showed a red bra hanging from her doorknob. Wait! That was her doorknob!

Rachel ran downstairs without a robe and yanked open her door to see three smiling and fully clothed Cheerios – well not in Cheerios uniforms, but still…

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Awwww were you expecting a strip party or are you just happy to see us?"

She looked down to see what Santana was talking about and saw that she was still barely dressed in the cami and boyshorts that she had worn to bed.

"Crap!" She gave the laughing girls her best glare before opening the door wider. "Shut up and get the hell in here!"

Quinn looked over her causing her to flush a deep red. "Looking good Berry." Her smile looked downright evil.

"Get in here now!"

"Ooohhh so demanding! Me likey!" Santana smirked at her as she walked past a fuming Rachel with Brittany in tow.

"Hi Rachel! You look hot!"

"Thank you Britt." She turned to Quinn who was leaning against her doorway. "Coming Quinn?"

"Is that an invite?" Quinn took advantage of a speechless Rachel and moved past her.

"Hey Berry, are you planning on giving your neighbors that show or are you gonna shut the door. Bad enough you had us waiting for like ever."

Rachel wordlessly shut the door and leaned back against it. She eyed the three girls now in her hallway. "What could you three possibly want on a Sunday Morning?"

"More things than you could possibly imagine Berry. So are you going to give us a tour or not?"

She ignored Santana's response. "No, I'm going to go upstairs and continue my morning routine and then we can deal with you three interrupting my peaceful Sunday morning." She started towards the stairs and looked back at the three girls. "You can either follow me or wait down here. Your choice."

"Oh I wanna see Rachel's Room. Come on San!"

Rachel smiled at Brittany being Brittany as she made her way upstairs, aware of the three girls behind her on the steps.

**So I went back to this story after what seems like forever. I hope this was worth the wait. I actually have not planned out my endgame here. Hopefully I get lots of reviews to guide me. Got the hint people? LOL Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Rachel spends more time with the Unholy Trinity.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I own nothing associated with Glee.**

**Chapter 2: Red Bras and Bedroom Talk**

* * *

"Okay how much longer are you going to be on that thing? I'm bored"

Rachel glared at Santana as she got off of the elliptical machine. "I told you I was coming up here to finish my normal morning routine. This is my normal morning routine. I'm going to go take a shower and then deal with you three…somehow. I haven't really thought that part out yet, but perhaps the shower will be inspiration." She grabbed her toiletries and made her way to the bathroom.

"Need help washing your back…or anywhere else?" She looked back at a smirking Quinn who was with Brittany and Santana on her still unmade bed. "Well I do have this one spot on my lower back that the shower massager just can't reach…" She smirked as Quinn's eyes widened slightly. "Actually I'm good…I'm pretty flexible, thanks though." She walked into the bathroom without looking back at Quinn's face. She quickly shut and locked the door behind her and leaned back against the door. The Unholy Trinity would probably be the death of her. At the very least they were a bad influence. The thought made her smile to herself. Maybe her Sunday wasn't totally ruined. She really wished she could have finished her dream though. It was disturbing, but definitely getting interesting.

Thirty minutes later Rachel left the bathroom in a small robe and was using a towel to dry her long hair.

"I'll pay you ten bucks if that robe magically falls off."

"But you said you didn't believe in magic San." Brittany gave her a confused frown. "But then you also said that I had magical fingers and a magical ton – "

"Britts!" Santana interrupted Brittany after her momentary shock. She closed her eyes and attempted to gather her patience before looking at Brittany again. "Britts, do you remember us having that conversation about private talk?"

"Ummmm…I think so. Is that like the sexy talk we have during our sweet lady kisses?"

Santana had the brief thought that Brittany was lucky to be the only person that she didn't lose her patience with. "We'll talk about it again later, k? Brittany's answering bright smile was contagious and reminded Santana again that she could never get upset at her.

"K, cool. Are you going to strip for us Rachel?" Brittany's short attention span switched gears again and now she was looking at a barely dressed Rachel.

Rachel blushed slightly before grabbing clothes from her closet. She faced away from her bed as she dropped her robe, suddenly happy for her addiction to Victoria Secret underwear. The other girls probably expected to see her in days of the week panties instead of the black and purple cotton bra and panty set. She quickly pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top before walking over to her vanity and taking a seat. She ran a brush through her still damp hair that hung in waves down her back. She put the brush down when she was done and faced the trio that was lounging on her bed.

"Now, how can I help you ladies. Today is usually a day I reserve for myself. My fathers go out for brunch and then shopping while I get to have the house to myself to do with as I please." She gave each girl a pointed look. "You're interrupting that."

"Well someone doesn't sound particularly happy to see us. And here I thought we were getting closer."

"Well let's see Quinn. Like I said today is usually _my _day to be _alone_. I was happily sleeping and enjoying a pleasant dream be – "

"What kind of dream?"

"Not the point Santana!"

"Was it a sexy dream? Because I have those sometimes. I even dreamed of you once, but that was last year and Santana still thought you were a hobbit." Brittany's brows furrowed as she faced Santana again. "San, am I allowed to dream about Rachel now? I mean we're all supposed to get along and both you and Quinn think she's hot too."

"Britts! Private talk!"

Rachel took in both Quinn and Santana's reddened faces. "It's fine Brittany. Thank you for the compliment. You're right, all is forgiven and I guess we're friends now since we're all Cheerios. Now where was I?"

"We were talking about your naughty wet dream."

Rachel blushed slightly, but ignored Santana's interruption and continued on. "Right, we were discussing why I was not allowed to sleep in today."

"No, I'm pretty sure we were discussing your naughty dream."

Rachel turned even redder, but she still managed to face Quinn and look her in the eye. "I was not discussing my naughty dream!"

"Ah, so there was a naughty dream?"

"Are you hoping that there really was a naughty dream to speak of? Maybe hoping that it might have been about you? Otherwise I can't figure out why we are still discussing this!"

"Chill out Berry. Don't get your cute panties in a twist. We just wanted to hang out with our newest Cheerio. You know, do girl stuff."

Rachel gave Santana a skeptical look. "Girl stuff?"

Santana shrugged and examined her nails. "We usually get together and hang out, and now since you're one of us you're included."

Rachel once again felt grateful that she was actually a part of the elite as Ms. Sylvester called it. She could get used to having friends to spend time with after school. It made her now more cramped schedule all the more worth it. Having to juggle yet another extracurricular wasn't such a bad thing if It meant that she wouldn't be considered a total loser anymore. Before she could say anything she heard a voice from downstairs.

"Rachel hunny. Why is there a bra on the door knob?"

Rachel looked at the three girls with widened eyes, but couldn't help joining them when they all collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"I swear to Liza, Barbara and all else that is good and holy in this world you are going to pay for that stunt Santana."

"Bring it midget."

* * *

**So Chapter 2 is now up. Just a random Sunday with Rachel and the Unholy Trinity. I hope I managed to get a bit of humor in there. I'm halfway through editing Chapters 3 and 4, so those should be up pretty soon. Is everyone enjoying so far?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Still following along with Rachel Berry and her AU life as a Cheerio.**

**Disclaimer: At the risk of sounding redundant, I still don't own anything associated with Glee. **

**Chapter 3: School Daze**

* * *

Typically Rachel considered herself to be a morning person. She was used to getting up early and doing her morning exercises before making preparations for the day ahead. How this was just inhumane.

It was 7:00AM and she had already been at Cheerio practice for over an hour as Sylvester shouted her criticism through her ever present megaphone.

"Come on ladies! The girl weighs about 50 pounds soaking wet! This shouldn't be that hard!"

She had already lost count of how many times they had gone through the routine. She thanked god that she wasn't afraid of heights. After a series of dance steps and aerials, she was once again tossed to the very top of the pyramid. She smiled brightly through her exhaustion and held her arms in a V high above her head. Despite her lack of fear, she swore she could feel the arms that were holding her up tremble slightly. She could only hope that this would be over soon, preferably before she wound up flat on her ass.

"I guess that's as good as it's going to get it for now. Ten laps around the track and then hit the showers! I swear I'm suffocating from the stench of failure wafting off of you guys!"

Rachel sighed in relief as she relaxed her body and allowed herself to fall into the arms below her and joined the rest of the squad at the track. It was as they were starting their final lap around the track that she caught sight of Santana out of the corner of her eye. Santana stuck her tongue out at her before running past her. Rachel narrowed her eyes and pushed herself just a bit harder. In no time she was at Santana's side and then moving past her as they finished the lap. Brittany's long legs carried her like a gazelle and had her right behind Santana followed by a flushed Quinn. Rachel bent over at the waist and held her knees as she took deep breaths. She gave Quinn a grateful smile when she handed her her water bottle after she was done. "Told you it was going to be hard work Rachel."

By now Rachel had caught her breath and was standing straight again as she thirstily drank from the water bottle. "The woman is completely insane."

"Awww can't take it Berry?"

"Fuck you Santana."

"Do you kiss your fathers with that mouth?"

Rachel gave Santana her sweetest smile. "You have no idea just what I can do with this mouth S."

They were interrupted by Sylvester and her megaphone. "Hit the showers ladies. Looking at your sloppy asses is actually making me physically ill!"

The four girls made their way into the locker room behind the rest of the Cheerios. Each girl grabbed a shower stall and soon the locker room was filled with steam. Rachel took her time letting the hot water wash over and relax every muscle in her body. The spray of the water felt heavenly on her tired body and instantly gave her a much needed boost. She smiled to herself as she thought about her weekend.

Her fathers were pretty excited when she came home Friday night and told them that she was now a Cheerio. It was declared a Rachel Berry weekend to celebrate. They spent the night enjoying takeout from her favorite vegan restaurant and watching a Friends marathon. On Saturday once she finished her school work they took her shopping. She left the mall with shopping bags filled with her favorite bath and body products, lingerie and clothes that she felt were stylish enough to make Kurt and Mercedes proud.

On Sunday she basically just hung out with the girls in her room. Once everyone got through the awkward conversation about the bra found on their front door, Quinn, Santana and Brittany managed to charm her fathers. They took to the girls well considering the fact that Quinn, Santana and sometimes Brittany used to torture her. Rachel and Santana played Halo together, and she managed to make the other girl laugh when she told her that she often played against some of the other guys from New Directions and wound up beating them more often than not. Life felt pretty good until Quinn casually mentioned that she would be picking her up early the next morning for Cheerios practice. That's how she wound up at school obscenely early dealing with Sylvester's verbal abuse. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that the locker room had cleared out leaving just her with Quinn, Santana and Brittany. She also didn't hear Quinn stroll up to her until her voice startled her from her reverie.

"You know they say that a girl only wears black underwear if she wants them to be seen."

Rachel easily returned the blonde girl's smirk without even blushing this time. "And do you like what you see Quinn?"

"I don't know about Q's repressed ass, but I sure as hell do. Such a hot bod in such a tiny package."

Both Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes at Santana and resumed dressing. Rachel pulled on a pair of spanks followed by the rest of her uniform. She made quick work of fixing her ponytail before turning to face the other three girls. "Ready to go ladies.

Quinn linked her arm through Rachel's and led the way out of the locker room while Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and followed close behind. "Let's go mini Cheerio." She laughed at her own unintentional rhyme.

"Oh I love cheerios, especially the frosted ones." Santana smiled at Brittany while Quinn and Rachel shook their heads and made no comment.

The attention that Rachel got since becoming a Cheerio was still very new to her. As she made her way down the halls of McKinley High School, she held her head high and tried to channel the HBIC attitude of Quinn Fabray or any of the other Cheerios. She had a small smile on her face when she saw Noah Puckerman casually leaning against the locker next to hers as she approached. "Good morning Noah, how was your weekend?"

"Well there was a certain Cheerio missing from my bed, but other than that my weekend was decent. I hung out with the guys and played some Halo."

She smiled as she remembered playing against him, Finn and Mike with Santana. It was fun having someone else to play with against them and together they made a pretty unstoppable team. They wound up beating the boys several times over. "That's a video game, right? How did you guys do."

"Team Puckerman kicked ass as usual."

Rachel smirked at his lie, but decided against calling him on it. "You'll have to teach me how to play sometime. I'm always looking for new ways to broaden my horizon."

"Baby, you know I'll teach you anything you wanna know. Just name the time and place. So what did you do this weekend? Pet your kitty while thinking of me?"

"Oh my god, were you spying on me. I was actually thinking of Quinn though." She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud at the look on his face. She instead focused on getting the last few books she would need for the morning and shutting her locker before facing him again. "I was kidding. That's what you get for being a smart ass. My weekend was typical. Homework, studying and choosing songs for Glee. I did some shopping and the girls came over on Sunday for a bit."

He easily fell into step beside her and grabbed the books out of her hands and as they started to walk to class. "I got these baby. My Jewish American Princess shouldn't have to carry her own books."

She gave him one of her megawatt smiles. "Why thank you Noah. And does this mean that you'll be attending class once again? Careful this could become a habit."

He held her books with one hand while he draped the other over her shoulders. "Baby, who needs sleep when I could spend that time with you."

She blushed at his compliment and allowed him to lead her to math class. "You're just hoping I'll invite you over next time I play Hello Kitty."

"It's pet your kitty baby, and a guy can always dream."

The day seemed to go by faster than usual and in no time it was time for Glee practice. She walked in early as she normally did only to find the three Cheerios already there. Quinn patted the seat next to her and Rachel smiled and walked up the risers and took the saved seat. "What are you guys doing here so early.

Quinn shared a look with Santana before looking back at Rachel. "I think it's time for your first high school party.

Before Rachel could say anything the rest of New Directions walked followed by Mr. Schue just as the bell rang. As Mr. Schue discussed their assignment for the week Rachel leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear.

"I hope you know we'll be discussing this more later."

Quinn smiled as she replied to Rachel. "I would be shocked if we didn't."

* * *

**Unholy Trinity + Party = Good times ahead. Who else is ready to see Rachel let loose a little?**

**Oh and thanks to thatdamnyank for pointing out a mistake I made. You rock girl!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Still following along with Rachel Berry and her AU life as a Cheerio.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**Chapter 4: Let's Get This Party Started!**

* * *

It seemed like Saturday came all too soon. Between Glee and Cheerio practice Rachel felt like she was kept constantly kept busy. She finished her school work faster than normal, and started to get herself ready for the party. When Quinn told her that it was time for her to experience her first ever high school party Rachel felt a mixture of emotions. She was nervous, because even though she wore a Cheerios uniform she was still a gleek. She was excited about enjoying a fun new experience with her new friends. Surprisingly her friendship with the appropriately named Unholy Trinity was proving to be a easy transition. It should have been a lot harder to go from being tortured by the other girls to becoming practically besties, but it turned out that once they got over their supposed differences they actually had a lot in common. Rachel and Santana shared a fierce competitive streak that made everything they did together a challenge. Quinn had a surprisingly goofy sense of humor and it was just plain impossible not to like Brittany.

The three girls were supposed to be coming over soon to hang out before leaving together. Rachel had already showered and washed her hair and instead blow drying it and she left it to dry naturally in wavy curls down her back. She chose out a hot pink spaghetti strap top that clung to her body and paired it with a black mini skirt. She was standing in front of her vanity in a black cotton bra and a pair of boyshorts that said 'I HEART (an actual hot pink heart) PINK' on both the front and back when her door opened.

"Knock Knock. Oh what have we here. Me definitely likey." Santana strolled into her room and didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking Rachel out.

"You have really cute underwear. I think San has something like that too. Are you psychic?"

Rachel just gave Brittany a look before shutting her door behind the three girls.

"Your dads let us in on their way out. I hope you don't mind." Quinn's words seemed apologetic, but the smile on her face told her she wasn't sorry at all.

"If I minded would that really stop you?"

Quinn shrugged a shoulder in response and joined Brittany and Santana on Rachel's bed. Rachel admired the girls through the mirror. Brittany had on a blue T-Shirt with a denim skirt and was leaning against Santana who wore a black mini dress that hugged every curve her body had to offer. Quinn looked pretty and feminine in a yellow blouse and a black skirt that ended a couple of inches above her knees. All three girls had their hairs loose from their customary ponytails. Rachel smiled inwardly as she thought about the very attractive company she would keeping tonight and the fact that she was actually friends with them.

"So are you ready to gets your party on?"

Rachel smiled shyly at Santana. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then hurry up and put some clothes on that ass so we can get this party started!

* * *

"Hola Losers! Your favorite Cheerios are here!" Santana loudly announced their arrival as they entered the house. Cheers followed her announcement and the overall festive mood was contagious. The music was loud and it was easy to get lost in the steady beat. The bass seemed to vibrate the entire house around them, making the air feel like it was alive and crackling with electricity. The house was packed and overflowing with teen partygoers dancing and drinking and just having a good time. Santana winked at Brittany and danced her way to the center of the room, pulling Rachel and Quinn behind her, while Brittany made her way to the kitchen. Brittany was beside them a few minutes later with two guys following close behind her. She grabbed a cup from one of the boys and directed them towards Santana, Quinn and Rachel. The boys handed each girl a cup before Santana dismissed them and grabbed Brittany. "My girl rocks!"

Quinn laughed at Santana's antics and sipped from her cup. She watched over the rim of her cup as Rachel took a drink from her own cup. Rachel must have felt Quinn's eyes on her, because she looked up and leaned towards the blonde girl. "Whose house is this?"

Quinn shrugged and took another step towards Rachel until she was well within the shorter girl's personal space. "One of the hockey players I think. He's either The Stick or he plays with sticks. I tend to not ask questions about these things." Quinn had a small smile on her face as she took in the red tinge on Rachel's cheeks that she could only assume was her close proximity. Before Rachel could respond Santana put her arms were around both of them.

"So I think they're about to start a game of Never Have I Ever. You two down?"

* * *

"I've never had to think about the mailman." Santana smirked as Finn blushed and took a shot that Puck had offered to him.

"Oh my god, I remember that! He kissed me and then just stopped and started mumbling about mailmen." Rachel fell backwards in a fit of giggles before sitting upright again and looking serious. "I still have no idea what that means."

Quinn held back a smile as Finn seemed to get more and more uncomfortable. "Right now it means it's your turn."

"Okay let's see." Rachel appeared to be deep in thought for a moment. "Oh, I've never ever been a Cheerio!"

"Rach sweetie, you're a Cheerio now!" Rachel frowned at Quinn before taking a sip from Santana's drink. "Oops! I meant that I've never kissed a Cheerio." She wound up collapsing into a fit of giggles and stealing another, longer sip of Santana's drink to hoots and hollers from the gathered crowd. "'I know I know, that was wrong too. What I meant to say is that I've never dated a Cheerio." She frowned briefly before smiling brightly at the crowd. "Yeah, that's right this time."

Santana took her plastic cup back from Rachel and looked at Brittany. "Britts, how strong did you make these?"

"I dunno. I never learned how to use measuring cups."

At that moment one of the girls across from them threw up into another jock's lap. "Well I think that's the cue that this game is officially over." Santana held onto Brittany's hand and quickly got up and stepped away from the quickly disbanding circle. Quinn helped Rachel up and the four girls were soon joined by Puck. They all walked away from the still retching girl.

"So does the party end when the first girl throws up?"

Puck smiled at Rachel and threw his arm over her shoulder. "No worries Berry. There's gonna be a very exclusive Puckerman after party if you're interested."

"Oh hell no! We are not leaving our little Cherry Berry in your hands! We have a sleepover planned at La Casa de Fabray." Santana crossed her arms and glared at Puck. "Girls only. Sorry."

"Whatever Satan." He squeezed Rachel closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Like I would ever take advantage of my fellow hot ass jew. Anyway let's blow this place before anyone else starts blowing chunks. I'm riding with you Fabray."

* * *

**Let me know if I screwed this chapter up. I had some issues with this one. Anyway I've just started working on Chapter 6. Once that's done I'll post up 5 & 6. I hope everyone is enjoying so far. Comments, reviews, suggestions and criticism are all welcome. **

**BTW, thank you thatdamnyank** **for her review that helped me fix a mistake. You have a great eye and you keep me in check. And here's a quick shoutout to all of my other reviewers so far. I thank agarza1538 for rereading Bring It and coming back for more. I hope Madd09 is enjoying this sequel so far, even though I'm really not sure where I'm going with this and it could just turn into the longest crack fic ever. Whimsy25 – You rock for taking the time to review at just about every chapter. And The Retired Pokemon Master – I hope I still have you hooked. And thank you to everyone who has added me to their Alerts. Every single review inspires me, so keep them coming :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

*********A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the delay. I haven't had internet in what feels like FOREVER! I hope this update was worth the wait :-)**

* * *

**Summary: Still following along with Rachel Berry and her AU life as a Cheerio.**

**Disclaimer: So I think if we all get together, we can totally take Ryan Murphy and rewrite Glee the way it should be. Finchel is illegal and PuckleBerry and Faberry madness all day everyday. But unless I have a team to back me, this conversation never happened and I still don't own anything associated with Glee.**

**Chapter 5 – The Morning After**

* * *

"Morning ladies – AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Rachel held the plastic container she was holding over her face as a pillow came flying in her direction. Rachel she slowly raised her head and saw Santana roll over and put her arm back over Brittany.

"Rachel. I will literally let you get farther than Finn ever did if you get in the bed right now and go back to sleep."

"How can I possibly round the bases if I go back to sleep Quinn." Rachel ducked as another pillow came sailing through the air at her. She sat down on the bed next to Quinn, who had pulled the covers up and over her head. "Well at least now you guys know how it feels to be woken up on a Sunday." Rachel sulkily opened the plastic container and ate a brownie from it.

Santana rolled back over and looked at Rachel with half closed eyes. "Why are you so cheerful anyway? You should be at least a little hungover. I'm surprised you're not dying from embarrassment after last night."

"Well it is after one in the afternoon, which I think is a decent time to get up – wait what happened last night?"

Santana grabbed another pillow and tossed it at Quinn causing her to sit up straight and glare at her now grinning friend. "Santana, why do you always throw things when you come over?"

"Berry needs a little help remembering what happened when we got back to the house last night."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ay dios mio, how can someone the size of a 10 year old be this fucking heavy!" Santana struggled through the front door of Quinn's house with Rachel in her arms._

"_I am not heavy Sanatana!" _

"_Says you. Okay, I'm gonna need you to walk on your own now." Santana gently placed Rachel on her own feet only to watch her fall down on the floor. "Ohhhh, that did not go according to plan."_

"_Quinnie, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Mom. Santana just dropped Rachel." Quinn looked down at Rachel on the floor rubbing her bottom. She nudged the brunette gently with her foot until she looked up._

"_Good evening Ms. Fabray. Oh my god, are you Quinn's mom? Of course you are. Wow, you're just as pretty as Quinn is."_

"_Why thank you." Judy Fabray blushed prettily at Rachel's compliment. "Rachel as in Rachel Berry?"_

"_The one and only, well as far as I know. But please don't hate me! I swear Dad and Daddy aren't blatant sinners. They just love who they love."_

"_That's quite alright dear." Judy smiled down at Rachel. "Those were more my husband's beliefs than my own anyway."_

"_Quinn, your mom is so pretty." Rachel looked back and forth between the two Fabray women. "It's like older doublemint twin and baby doublemint twin. I think I see why Puck likes cougars so much."_

"_Okay then, enough of that. Mom, I'm fine so we're just going to go up to my room now." Quinn helped Rachel up from the floor and let the smaller girl lean on her. "Let's go Rachel. We're going to go upstairs now."_

"_Quinn, you're really soft. Has Puck ever tried to hook up with your mom? Because she really is a total MILF!" _

_Santana looked like she would have started laughing out loud if it wasn't for the death glare she received from Quinn. "Upstairs. Now!" Santana obediently took Brittany's hand and started to head up the stairs. "Good Night Mom"_

"_Good Night Quinnie." _

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

Rachel shot up from the bed and looked back at Quinn. "Oh my Steisand! I hit on your mom!"

"Yeah you did! And I think she might have liked it a little. I wonder if Ms. Pillsbury has a pamphlet along the lines of 'So You Think Your Friend's Mom is a MILF!' for you to read." Santana looked closely at Rachel. "Now two questions and we'll go back to your MILF crush. Why aren't you hungover? And why are you eating brownies?"

"I took multivitamins." She looked down at the container in her hand and took out another brownie. "And I told you it's like one in the afternoon. I'm allowed to indulge on a Sunday." She sat back down on the bed beside a now awake Quinn. "I'll share them with you if you promise not to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Rachel. I'm almost positive my mother has no idea what a MILF is." Quinn reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand before reaching over and taking a brownie. "Do you seriously just walk around with brownies?"

"I think Noah left them in your car last night."

"Puck made brownies?"

Rachel looked up at Santana, happy to see her in a more approachable and less violent mood. She nodded enthusiastically and held out the container towards the her. "I never even knew Noah baked."

Santana let out an unfeminine snort as she grabbed one of the brownies. "He gets baked pretty well."

Quinn looked from Rachel to the plastic container in Rachel's hands. "Rachel how many of those have you had?"

"I don't know. I had a couple last night and a few today." Rachel shrugged and regarded the container in front of her. "I like chocolate and these are strangely addictive."

Santana walked over to her and plucked the container from Rachel's hands. "So I'm gonna take these now." She sat back down on the floor and proceeded to eat another brownie. "These are so fucking good!"

* * *

"So is anyone ever gonna tell me what's with Finn and the mailman?"

"It's kind of a good thing Rach. It means he enjoyed…whatever it was you were doing sexually...like _really _enjoyed it."

"Quinnie is being way too PC. It means he had to think of something to keep himself from blowing his load."

Rachel looked shocked at Santana's casual assessment of Finn. "But all we've done is kiss."

"Yeah, and trust me. It wouldn't have gotten much further than that. I speak from experience." Quinn shot Santana a warning look until she shrugged and backed down. "Puck is gonna be pissed that we're killing these brownies."

Rachel looked over at the now half empty container of brownies from where she was laying with her head in Quinn's lap. "Maybe we can get him to make us some more cuz oddly enough I'm still hungry." She looked up at Quinn who was lazily playing with her hair. "So you're really not mad at me about what happened with your mom?"

Quinn looked down at Rachel with a serious expression on her face. "I'm not mad, but you do have to do one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Please tell me that I'm hotter than my mom."

Rachel gave Quinn what she hoped was her brightest smile. She couldn't be sure if she pulled it off because her face felt weird, like it wasn't really hers. "Quinn you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen."

The two girls just stared at each other, seemingly lost in the moment until a sleepy voice interrupted them.

"Were you guys really not gonna share any of Puck's special brownies with me?"

All three girls looked over at Brittany who was now sitting up and glaring at them. Santana immediately looked apologetic and reached for the container. "There's still some left Britts."

Brittany grinned and took one of the brownies. "Mmmmm! I love when Puck bakes."

Rachel smiled back at the now happy blonde "I wonder what his secret is."

"Besides pot? I don't know. I don't really understand recipes." Brittany happily ate another brownie, blissfully unaware of the now frowning Rachel.

"Pot?"

Santana quickly picked up on Rachel's distress and wasted no time in messing with her. "Look on the bright side Berry. At least you have someone else to blame for you hitting on Quinn's mom last night."

Santana laughed and hid behind Brittany as two pillows were thrown from the bed at her.

* * *

**So this was just a quick chapter. More to come soon. I'm realizing that we haven't seen our other favorite gleeks in a while, so I'm thinking it's time to have them join the fun. **

**I do apologize for the wait. I haven't had internet and so I couldn't update.  
**

**Reviews are like special brownies, strangely addictive and impossible to be happy with just one. So please continue to be my enablers and keep them coming. Love you guys :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ms. Popularity**

**Summary: Popularity comes at a price.  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Rachel tiredly made her way to her locker after another brutal early morning practice. It was getting easier to deal with, but she had a fear that at some point Ms. Sylvester would push them too far and one of the Cheerios would wind up dropping her.

Noah appeared almost as soon as she arrived at her locker. She couldn't be sure if it was a coincidence or a planned move on his part.

"Good morning Noah." She looked down at the two Slushies in his hands. "You really should consider a more nutritious breakfast. The only way you're going to succeed as an athlete is if you follow a strict and balanced diet. I'll be happy to give you the name of my nutritionist and trainer."

He looked momentarily perplexed and overwhelmed by her spiel, but he shrugged it off. "One of them is for you Berry. It's grape flavored cuz you like grape, right? You do like grape right?"

"Maybe it's exhaustion, or maybe Ms. Sylvester's insanity is rubbing off on me." Rachel looked from the Slushies to him again, taking note of how nervous he looked. "Or maybe there are still traces of cannabis laced brownies in my system." At the look she gave him he looked even more nervous. "But are you trying to ask me out?" And now he was fidgeting. He never fidgeted, and if she looked closely she swore she could see a faint blush on his tanned skin. "Oh my god, you're really asking me out right now, aren't you?"

That seemed to revive some of his typical Puck attitude. "Is that really such a bad thing? We were good together, and we're a seriously hot couple."

"Noah, the first time we went out lasted maybe a week, so we really have no idea how good we are together."

"So does that mean you won't even give me a chance?"

Rachel studied him, and could see that he seemed sincere. She's known him through temple and school for years and he never looked as vulnerable as he did at that moment. She grabbed the last of her books and closed her locker. She looked up at him through her lashes. "Okay Noah. I'll go out on a date with you. Friday night at 8PM."

His smile was contagious, and she found herself grinning like an idiot back at him. He took her books and handed her the extra Slushie. "May I walk you to class?"

She bit her bottom lip to hold back another smile. "Thank you Noah."

* * *

Rachel was glad to finally be at Glee practice. With all the changes in her life, it felt good to be somewhere that was so familiar to her. It felt like coming home. For the first time in a long time she was there early. She was looking forward to the short amount of time that she would get to have to herself.

That was Rachel's plan until she saw Finn at the piano. She did her best to look cheerful and hide her disappointment.

"Good afternoon Finn."

He gave her one of his lopsided smiles that made him look so sweet and boyish. "Hey Rachel, how was your weekend?"

"We saw each other Saturday night Finn."

He looked momentarily dumbfounded, but continued on as if he was unfazed. "Right, well I wanted to ask you something." A feeling of dread washed over at her. She took in his dopey grin and the way he was currently invading her personal bubble. "Did you want to do something sometime?"

This was as bad as she thought it was going to be. Why couldn't this have happened last year. She looked up at him with a suspicious look on her face. "Is this because I'm a Cheerio now?"

"No!" He blushed at the dubious look she was currently giving him. "Well, I mean you look amazing as a Cheerio, like really hot actually. But you're also Rachel Berry and you're pretty and smart and – "

"Now a Cheerio?" This was so typical of Finn. How was it that everyone thought he was the good guy and Puck was the bad boy when Puck was more trustworthy than this gigantic oaf!

"Because I miss you."

But then there were the times when he proved how sweet he could be. He was also a complete and total idiot, but so adorable and so nice. She looked up at him and found she didn't have the heart to say no.

"Pick me up at my house this Saturday at 7PM."

She turned to walk away from him and take her seat when she saw Quinn watching them from the doorway. Her eyes were dark and unreadable. In fact her entire expression was closed off as she watched the two of them. All Rachel needed was for Quinn to ask her out too to finish the day off.

Before Rachel could broach Quinn's mood the rest of the glee club began to file into the room. She took a seat next to Kurt which seemed to be her safest bet. She had been looking forward to rehearsal all day and now that it was here she knew it would be impossible to pay attention. In fact for the rest of rehearsal Mr. Schue could have given away all of her solos and suggested they perform a complete disco revival and Rachel wouldn't have noticed. It actually took a shove from Kurt that landed her on the floor for her to get out of her own head and realize that practice was over.

"Ow!" Rachel ignored the hand that Kurt offered to help her up and managed to stand up on her own. She dusted off her uniform before glaring at Kurt. "That was quite unlike you Kurt. Is there a reason you've lowered yourself to barbaric behavior such as shoving!"

"You weren't paying attention." Kurt appeared to be unaffected by her wrath as he looped his arm through hers and led her out of the room. "And I suspect you've been withholding gossip from me."

"Just ask me what you want to know and I'll consider answering you."

"And now I'm thinking you're still not paying attention! You're not even putting up a fight! This is not the Rachel Berry that I know and have grown to grudgingly love!"

"I'm tired Kurt." Rachel stopped to look at Kurt fully. "I have Cheerios and Glee and now dates to juggle this weekend, and there's only so much time in order to do it all."

"Aha! So that explains why you've been getting so much attention. I don't know how you didn't feel the force of all those stares in glee."

"And of course that's the only part of my statement that you've grasped onto." Rachel was once again being dragged along as they exited the school. "What stares?"

Kurt smiled as he deposited Rachel by her car and continued walking towards his. "My darling diva, had you not been daydreaming you would already know the answer to that question."

Rachel considered running after Kurt, but she knew that this was his way of punishing her and so that would do no good whatsoever. She got into her car and pulled out her phone. She smiled when got an almost immediate response.

"Speak to me diva."

"I will happily give up my next solo if you come over and help me through this."

She could practically hear him grinning and plotting through the phone. "You, my tiny little firecracker, have a deal."

"See you soon." She happily ended her call with Kurt and started her car. She felt the stress of the day melt away as she headed home and got ready to hang out with Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: This was a quickie chapter. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP to make up for that.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Change of Plans**

**Summary: Plans can change just as quickly as they are made.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing more than my mistakes.**

* * *

Music was blaring from the gymnasium early the next morning. Quinn curiously approached the entrance and was only slightly shocked to see Rachel running through routines by herself with her portable iHome next to her. She didn't allow herself to get caught up in watching the tantalizing movements of the newest Cheerio. She instead walked right up to Rachel and loudly cleared her throat when she was right behind her. She took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that she managed to startle the smaller girl. She watched as Rachel quickly shut off the iHome and turned towards Quinn with a bright smile on her face.

"Good Morning Quinn. What brings you here this ear – "

"Shut it Rachel!"

Rachel's eyes widened at Quinn's tone. She seemed angry and somehow that lack of name calling mixed with her harsh tone made it all the worse.

"Is there something the matter Quinn?"

"Do you have a date this weekend?"

Rachel now frowned in confusion before answering. "I actually have two dates this weekend, but – "

"Why?"

"Um…why do I have two dates?"

Now it was Quinn's turn to frown in confusion. She had just realized that she didn't fully plan out her confrontation with Rachel. Now the tiny Cheerio had managed to stump her and leave her without a comeback.

"Whatever Berry!"

Rachel remained where she was standing as Quinn abruptly walked out of the gymnasium. Her frown deepened as she stared at the spot that Quinn had just occupied.

"Are you jealous?" Santana smirked as she approached Rachel with Brittany in tow. "Because Quinn just did a classic Rachel Berry Diva Storm Out."

"Why is Quinn upset? And why is she skipping practice."

As if on cue Quinn stormed right back into the gym. She shot a dark look in Rachel's direction and continued to another section of the gym. The rest of the Cheerios began to drift in and not too long after that Coach Sylvester strode in.

"Okay my sloppy group of oompa loompas! Let's get this disaster started!"

Rachel turned her attention to the newest routine that they had to perform. Practice seemed to go by faster than normal and without incident. Rachel tiredly made her way to the locker room right behind the rest of the squad. She was already out of the showers and stepping into a fresh uniform when Quinn approached her. She did her best not to show how nervous she was as she quickly finished dressing and gathered the rest of her things.

"Hey Berry, I'm so sorry about earlier. I have no idea what came over me."

"It's okay I guess. It happens to the best of us."

Quinn continued almost as if she hadn't spoken. "I just wanted to let you know that Coach Sylvester and I decided that our routine needs some more work, so we're going to have extra practices this weekend. Mandatory extra practices, Saturday and Sunday morning. See you there Rach and don't be late." Quinn's gave her a saccharine smile as she turned and confidently walked away.

"What the hell did you do to Q?"

Rachel shouldered her bag and walked out of the locker room without answering Santana's question. It's not like she even had an answer for the other girl anyway.

* * *

Rachel spent the rest of the day contemplating Quinn's attitude this morning. The head Cheerio was obviously upset about something. Apparently Quinn was upset enough to set up ridiculous weekend practices, something that would spite the rest of the team as well as herself. Rachel wasn't even going to begin thinking about that one because then she would probably have a nervous breakdown.

By the time it was time for Glee she was no closer to figuring out what Quinn's problem was. She again showed up to practice early and was happy to see that this time the room was empty. She sat down at the piano and started pressing random keys. She closed her eyes and thought about how rare it was for a song not to come to her immediately. She was so lost in feeling sorry for herself that she didn't notice that she had the beginnings of an audience watching on.

"I thought you said she had two dates this weekend?"

"She does."

"Then why is she sitting there torturing the piano and looking like someone killed Streisand."

"I don't know. That's not how I left her last night."

"I can hear you guys, you know." Rachel turned on the bench to face Kurt and Mercedes. "Now you can stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Aw sweetie, why are you so cranky?" Kurt put his arm around Rachel and guided her to the risers.

At that moment Santana angrily walked in and took a seat not far from Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. "Probably because She got into a fight with Q that led to all of the Cheerios having to deal with early morning practices this weekend"

"Santana, I did not get into a fight with Quinn. Now can we drop this whole subject!"

"You know this probably has something to do with Quinn staring Rachel down during practice yesterday."

"Oh my god! You caught that too?" Kurt excitedly turned towards Mercedes to share in the gossip. "It's like she was trying to bore holes into Rachel's head!"

"Girl was heated! I wonder what Rachel did?"

"You guys are seriously going to continue talking about me as if I am not here again?" Rachel leveled Kurt with a glare. "And you did not tell me about Quinn staring me down!"

"Oh my god! Queer eye, Bootylicious, can you please focus on the real problem here? My weekend is shot!"

"Well Rachel has two dates! Imagine how she feels!"

"So we're all just going to ignore my ruined weekend because Rachel has dates?"

"Rachel _had_ dates. Now Rachel has to focus on learning new Cheerio routines." Quinn was smiling as she strode into the room. She looked blissfully oblivious of Santana's glare and Rachel's questioning stare. She actually looked happily pleased with herself despite the tension surrounding her.

* * *

**A/N: So what is Quinn's problem? We'll find out pretty soon…I hope. Comments and reviews, whether they're good or bad, make me tres happy!**

**Also if anyone has any ideas for Rachel's dates then feel free to let me know in a PM or a review. I love how I get inspired by some of your comments.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lie to yourself**

**Summary: It's time for Quinn to start to examine her own ulterior motives.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything associated with Glee. **

* * *

Popularity didn't necessarily mean that everyone liked her. Quinn knew this and could handle it better than most. All that really mattered to her was that she ended this idea that Rachel had about dating. She chose not to closely examine her reasons for being so upset at the idea of Rachel having a romantic life. Self awareness was not her thing. All she knew was that when she saw Finn hovering over Rachel as he clumsily asked her out, she saw red. Quinn had gotten used to spending time with her on weekends and she was not going to let Finn the Jolly Virginal Idiot ruin things.

So if everyone, and by everyone she basically meant Santana and Rachel, wanted to be upset for a couple of days than she would deal. She could take an attitude just as well as she could dish it. But as far as Quinn was concerned no one could really stay pissed at her for too long. She was Quinn Fabray, Queen Bee and HBIC and everyone knew it. That's what Quinn kept telling herself as she walked up to Rachel in the cafeteria.

"Why are you staring at me Quinn? Are you planning new ways to ruin my life?"

"Seriously? It's Friday so that was basically a lifetime ago." Quinn sat down across from Rachel and gave her a winning smile. "Besides I wanted to know if you wanted to stay at mine this weekend."

"In case you've forgotten, I have two dates this weekend. So no can do _Q._ So sorry."

"No you have practice this weekend. Grueling practice all weekend long. No time for dating!"

Rachel looked at her with one brow elegantly arched. "Was that your plan? Tell me _Fabray, _why does it matter so much whether or not I have plans of a potentially romantic nature this weekend?"

"I don't care about your romantic plans Berry. I do care about you underestimating your Cheerio duties."

Rachel glared at her before getting up from the table. "Well I think you're underestimating me! Don't worry Fabray. I'm a big girl and I think I can handle myself!"

Rachel stormed out of the cafeteria without giving Quinn a second glance.

"Well it looks like she told you." Santana strolled up to a now seething Quinn. "So can we please cancel the stupid weekend practice?"

"Bite me Lopez!"

Quinn already lost her good mood and now her appetite was gone too. Trust Rachel to be stubborn and ruin things. She quickly left the cafeteria before Santana could question her further. She had to find Rachel and try to get the stubborn diva to see things her way.

* * *

Rachel as it turned out could hold a grudge. And once you told the girl she couldn't do something, she was more determined then ever to do it. These were two facts that Quinn quickly learned about her by the end of the day. She was starting to actually worry that she might not be getting her way this one time.

She finally saw Rachel again after school at her locker. Quinn almost didn't approach her because everything about her said to leave her the hell alone.

"Rachel, can we talk?"

Quinn nearly jumped when Rachel loudly slammed her locker shut. "What do you want to talk about Quinn? Let's see, Dad and Daddy want to take me to New York for a weekend next month, do you want to ruin that as well? Oh and I've been accepted into a performing arts camp in Columbus for a week during the summer, that would be a good one for you to fuck up, wouldn't it?"

Quinn fought the urge to back up as the petite singer approached her. She was not going to be intimidated by Rachel Berry. "It's not like I make the rules Rach. It's not my fault that the Cheerios has practice this weekend."

"Really? Because I think it's completely your fault. It's so convenient that right after you confirm that I have two dates this weekend, all of a sudden a mysterious weekend morning practice just pops up! And then you take it for granted that I'm going to just drop everything and stay at your house. It would seem like the fact that I have a date with Noah and Finn is bothering you."

"You have a date with Puck too?"

"Yes I do. In fact the date is in just a few hours." Rachel gave Quinn a searching look as she took another step closer. Quinn looked like she was starting to get uncomfortable by Rachel's proximity and that only seemed to drive Rachel on. "_So _how does that make you feel? Are you angry? Or are you jealous? I'm leaning towards jealous which really doesn't make sense since you haven't dated either boy since last year. So what's really bothering you, and more importantly, _why_ is it bothering you? Talk to me _Q_. Because I _really _want to know."

"Enough!" Quinn felt as if she was sinking. She was not going to discuss her stupid feelings in the halls of McKinley, especially when she couldn't even figure out what those feelings were. "Do whatever the hell you want Rachel! It's not like I care about what you do outside of New Directions and Cheerios!"

Rachel's sudden smile disarmed her and despite her best efforts to appear strong, she found herself backing away as Rachel got closer. Suddenly she could feel the cool metal of the lockers at her back and Rachel was right in front of her. She felt like her heart was stuck in her throat and she nearly forgot how to breathe. Rachel's smile only seemed to get wider as if she could sense Quinn's discomfort.

"I'm starting to think that you care a lot more about me and more importantly my romantic life than you let on Quinn." Quinn couldn't look away from Rachel's dark eyes. They were drawing her in and seemed to beg her to confess all of her secrets. "So why do you care so much? Why does it _really _bother you that I might go out with not one, but two boys this weekend? Why do you seem so jealous about the fact?"

"I'm not jealous." Quinn swallowed and found her mouth to be unbearably dry. She was starting to feel warm and slightly claustrophobic. Rachel was too close and yet she couldn't find it in herself to push the girl away. "I don't care what you do."

Rachel leaned in even closer and for one terrifying second Quinn thought she was going to kiss her. She felt disturbed by the fact that she didn't have the strength to get out of this strange situation. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt Rachel's body press against hers and her lips brush her ears. "Liar." Quinn's eyes shot open only to see Rachel backing away with a smirk. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow _Quinnie_! I'll let you know how tonight goes."

Quinn watched Rachel turn around and walk away, playing with the ends of her ponytail and practically bouncing with each step. Quinn had the sudden urge to smack the smug look off the smaller girl's face, or grab her and pull her close to her again.

Nothing seemed to want to go her way today and she could only blame one Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! I cheer because I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get this chapter done, but here it is. I only hope that everyone likes it. Next up PuckleBerry and then Finchel. Any thoughts on how those dates should go or perhaps votes on your favorite pairing aside from the hotness that is FaBerry? Let me know in a PM or a review. And as always thank you for all of the reviews and alerts, they mean the world to me, so keep them coming! ;-)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Puckleberry**

**Summary: Rachel's date with Puck.  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own anything associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

Rachel almost wanted to cancel tonight. Dealing with Quinn was exhausting and she felt drained. She has taken a shower as soon as she came home from school. Her hair was washed and now cascaded down her back in what she hoped were sexy waves. She was wearing a short sleeved red T-Shirt dress with black ballet flats. Her make-up was simple and nothing more than dark eye liner and tinted lip gloss. Overall she thought she looked hot, but she felt out of sorts. She couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, and now it was 7:45 and she was sitting on her bed clutching her cell phone as she debated calling Noah to cancel. She was shocked when she heard the doorbell ring followed by Noah's voice talking to her fathers. She took a calming breath, grabbed her bag and quickly headed downstairs. Now that the choice was out of her hands, she was determined to make the best of her date with Noah.

As she walked down the stairs she felt somewhat giddy. Noah looked amazing in a black button down shirt with jeans. His smile widened as he saw her and she couldn't help smiling back at him. When she stepped off the last step and was right in front of him he pulled his hand from behind his back with a flourish producing a colorful bouquet of flowers.

"I got these for you. I hope you like them."

She could see how nervous he looked as she took the flowers from him. She was suddenly glad that she didn't cancel their date.

"Daddy, can you please put these in water."

"Of course dear!" Her father happily bustled over to them, and took the bouquet of flowers from her. "You two have a lovely night and don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry Daddy, I have practice early tomorrow morning." She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Noah. "Shall we go?"

Noah held out an arm which she promptly looped her own arm through. He used his free hand to open the door and guide her through it. "Let's go babe."

She felt her whole face heat up at his term of endearment. She was _really _glad she hadn't cancelled. Noah was shaping up to be the perfect date so far.

* * *

They had been driving for about twenty minutes when he pulled up to a park that was close to the edge of town. They parked in a small clearing not to far from a small lake. She was admiring the way the moon and the stars lit up the night sky when her door opened and Noah was helping her down from the truck. His strong hands grasped her easily around her waist and guided her to the ground. She could feel the roughness of his calloused hands as he played with the hem of her dress.

"You look pretty tonight Rachel."

She blushed but couldn't look away from his darkening hazel eyes. "Thank you Noah." She finally forced herself to tear her gaze away from him so that she could look at their surroundings. "So what are we doing for our date?"

He blinked rapidly as if he was waking up from a drea, and stepped away from her. She couldn't hide her surprise when he brought out a picnic basket and a blanket from the back of his truck. He laid out the blanket and gave her a shy smile.

"It's not much, but I wanted to do something different tonight." He reached into the basket and grabbed a container full of fresh fruit. He also took out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. "I've never done this for a girl before, so I hope you like it."

She opened the container and grabbed a ripe strawberry. She kept her eyes on him as she brought the berry to her mouth. "I love it Noah."

"I'm glad." He gave her an easy smile as he popped a slice a melon into his mouth. "Do you want more?"

At her nod he fed her a grape. She gave him a grateful smile and decided to return the favor, choosing another strawberry and feeding it to him. "So when do we get to drink the wine?"

He popped the cork off of the bottle and got the two glasses. "We can have a glass now, but I want you to promise you won't try to take advantage of me."

Rachel laughed at Noah's teasing. She reached for the glass once he was done pouring. "Are we going to have a toast?"

"To new beginnings?"

"That sounds lovely Noah." Rachel took a sip from her glass. "You know this could ruin your badass reputation?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Your secret is safe with me Noah."

After pouring her a second glass of wine, he got his guitar out from his truck. He sat back down in front of her and started to play random melodies. She couldn't help but smile at how sweet and romantic tonight had turned out to be.

He continued to play and occasionally he would sing along. She found herself getting lost in the music and in no time her second glass of wine was empty and she was pouring herself a third. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before deciding to pack everything up and then he was helping her into the truck. This time when he lifted her up she wrapped her arms and legs around him and brought his head down for a kiss.

He was just as good a kisser as she remembered. That was all she thought about as one of his calloused hands held her against him while the other roamed over her back and legs.

"Mmmm. You're really good at this."

"Babe, you have no idea."

She barely recognized the breathy little gasps and moans that she was that she was making. She felt slightly naughty and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. Suddenly she remembered everything that transpired between her and Quinn earlier and had a flash of her angry face. It felt as if she was just given a Slushie facial.

"We should probably stop."

"Don't wanna." She was having trouble focusing on anything but the way it felt as he kissed along her neck and collarbone. "You taste like berries."

"Yes, but….oh that feels nice…I really have to go. I have practice early in the morning."

He reluctantly lowered her so that she was standing on her own two feet. They both took a moment to calm down. He once again lifted her up and helped her into the passenger seat of his truck before walking to the driver's side. He leaned over the console and gave her a lingering kiss before starting the car. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

She reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Tonight was amazing Noah."

She was almost shocked at just how true that was. After all, who knew that Noah Puckerman would be such a romantic?

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was for any and all PuckleBerry fans out there. I hope everyone enjoyed. Coming up soon is Finchel, which is probably my least favorite pairing. However I will try my best to do it justice if only so it can pave the way for FaBerry.**

**As always reviews make me oh so happy! **

**UPDATE! I broke my computer, so I will not be able to update this story for a long time. I have notes and once I have a working computer I will probably upload a bunch at once or take it down and reupload the story in it's entirety. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I have a unfinished fics, but the good news is that I finally have access to a PC that I can use somewhat regularly. So I will be going back to work and revamping the stories that I so rudely left hanging. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this fic. Reviews and suggestions are beyond appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Finchel**

Rachel sat across from Finn at none other than Breadstix. She looked from her glass of what was clearly tap water to her companion who couldn't stop playing some idiotic game on his phone. She glared at him silently as she tried to figure out what she was doing here with him tonight.

* * *

**_Flashback: Earlier that day_**

"Hey Berry, how was your date last night? Did Puckerman rock your world."

Rachel was wrapping a towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower stall. She was actually sad to be leaving the comfort of the hot shower after the grueling practice that Quinn had just finished leading them through. And it wasn't just because the shower had dulled her all over, my body just got hit by truck, pain to a more familiar ache that usually resulted from a good workout. Speaking of Quinn, there was her other reason for wishing she could spend the rest of the day in the stall. The warm glow from the heavenly Cheerios shower turned into a deep blush as she regarded Santana who was not so jokingly leering at her, and Quinn who was silently getting dressed at the locker next to Brittany's. Rachel however didn't miss the dark look that she shot first at Santana and then at herself. After the dealing Quinn running them through practice in a way that would probably make Sue Sylvester herself either obscenely proud or run crying for the hills, Rachel would expect no less from the head cheerleader.

"Santana, I'm sure you know a lady never kissed and tells."

"Ladies very rarely date two guys in two days, much less kiss them."

Rachel turned to face Quinn and slowly advanced towards the blonde. "What the fucking hell is your problem Quinn? I am sick and tired of your attitude ever since Puck and Finn asked me out. Are you jealous? Are you afraid I'm going to follow in your illustrious footsteps? Because you _really_ don't have to worry about me getting myself knocked up like you did!"

It was like watching storm clouds obliterate a sunny sky. There was beauty in the way lovely hazel eyes darkened to hunter green and the way the angry flush spread across her face and neck. Rachel knew she had overstepped a line, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Everyone out!"

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! _Seriously?"_

"I said everyone get the hell out. _Now!_

Santana immediately backed down from her obstinate stance at the cold fury in Quinn's voice and eyes. "Let's go Britts." Santana gathered her things into her duffel and grabbed Brittany's hand with her free hand. She couldn't resist a parting shot on her way out of the locker room behind all the other Cheerios who had fled at the first signs of Quinn's infamous temper. "It would be better for literally _everyone _involved if you just swiped Berry's V-Card already. Just lift the midget up, wrap her legs around your shoulders and let your tongue do the rest."

"Santana!"

"Lopez!"

Quinn and Rachel had yelled at her at the same time. Santana's gaze softened briefly as she looked at Rachel, but instantly hardened when she looked back at Quinn. "Whatevs Q. Just do _something _already, before I teach the other Cheerios how to go all sorts of Lima Heights on your ass."

Silence enveloped the two girls as they stood alone in the locker room, practically nose to nose. Both girls seemed unaware of their lack of clothing.

"Look Quinn, I'm sorry about what I said, but –"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"You did not just tell me no!"

"Fine I'll try it again. No. In Spanish, No. Oh and French, Non. Yes I said _no_ to you Quinn. I'm not shutting up until you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"And hitting me below the belt seemed like the best way to do that?"

"Well it's not like you give me much choice. I'll admit that I was wrong for my comment, especially given our audience, but you've been a raging bitch ever since those two Neanderthals asked me out."

Quinn almost smiled despite herself. "So your date was a bust."

Rachel's eyes narrowed and once again, Quinn once again had to fight the urge to back away from the diminutive brunette. "Actually it was amazing. It's a date that all other future dates should aspire to. Happy now?" Before Quinn could respond Rachel took another step closer and continued. "Of course you're not. You're just dying for these dates to be shitty. Now the question is why. Why do you care so much about my romantic life. It clearly didn't interfere with that torturous boot camp you called practice, so I'm not neglecting my Cheerios duties. _So _what's the _real _problem." Now Rachel was gesturing with every word, unaware that the hand that was helping to hold the towel up was now pointing at Quinn.

"Um Rach –"

"Don't you _Rach _me! Not until you can treat me with more respect and finally admit to yourself and me whatever your problem is." Quinn seemed unable to meet her eyes and was even more flushed then before. Rachel took that as a sign of her getting her point across. It wasn't until she suddenly felt cold, that she realized that her towel had slipped off. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to get dressed as she continued on her rant. "This is not how you treat people who you are supposed to be friends with. It's like you're regressing back to everything you used to be, and you are so much more than that!" Finally dressed Rachel gathered her things and forcefully shoved them into her duffel. Quinn was as still and silent as a statue when Rachel straightened up and faced her again. "You can throw as many practices at me as you want, but I doubt it's going to fix whatever is really bothering you."

She turned around and left Quinn seemingly shell-shocked. If she was lucky, maybe she got through to the blonde Cheerio before their newly formed friendship suffered further.

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Quinn and what could be going on with her. By the time she got home, she was more determined then ever not to let Quinn ruin her date, and now here she was. Clearly this disaster was doomed from the start, and if her date with Noah was the best date ever, then this was clearly the worst. After they had arrived at their table, where she had to pull out her own chair, Finn immediately became engrossed in his phone. Rachel sipped her water and continued to glare at the oaf that was supposed to be her date.

"Finn!"

"Yeah babe?"

"I want to go."

For the first time since they sat down Finn actually looked at Rachel. He gave her a goofy smile as he took in how pretty she looked for him tonight in a simple blue dress. Her hair was down from the ponytail that he was becoming used to seeing her in and the dress clung to her body, which seemed to have gotten even hotter since joining the Cheerios. His brows came together in confusion as he finally registered what she said.

"What? But we just got here."

"And now I want to leave."

"But what about dessert?"

Rachel took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "First of all, I'm vegan. Breadstix does _not_ have vegan _anything._ Second of all, I refuse to continue this date when you seem to have more interest in some pixilated nonsense on your phone then actually spending time with me. So I'm going to remove myself from this situation and it can just be you plus your hand tonight!"

"Rachel! That was mean."

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up. "I didn't mean it like that." She took two steps from the table before turning back to him. "Actually, yeah I did. Just remember to think of the mailman so you can last longer than a minute."

She couldn't help smirking to herself at the shocked look on his face. She would deal with the short, but inconvenient walk home for the sake of a perfect dramatic walkout.

Twenty minutes later and she was approaching her driveway. She was shocked to see Quinn's car parked there, and said girl waiting at her door. She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the girl standing between herself and the door to her house.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"Your date ended early."

"You would be correct in assuming that."

"And you walked home."

"Never let anyone tell you that you're just a pretty face Quinn. You are amazingly observant."

Quinn ducked her head briefly in a conscious effort to ignore the sarcasm, before once again looking back at Rachel. That face that was normally so expressive was now closed off and unreadable. A part of her wanted to back out. Her inner HBIC was frankly appalled at the idea of apologizing to anyone, while another part of her was scared of how angry Rachel seemed. Eventually Quinn's determination to make things right won out over everything else. "Rachel I was a jerk." Rachel's arched brow clearly stated that Quinn was stating the obvious. "And I'm sorry."

The tense silence stretched between them until Quinn started to feel uncomfortable and fidgety.

"I'll accept your apology if you tell me why you've been acting the way you've been acting?"

Rachel's cold demeanor finally seemed to thaw and Quinn found herself getting lost in the depth of her warm brown eyes. Realization hit her suddenly and like a ton of bricks. Everything Rachel had said to her was freakishly spot on. She was jealous, but not of Rachel dating those idiots. She was upset, angry and beyond jealous that those dumbasses got to date Rachel.

She had feelings for a girl and that girl was Rachel.

She had feelings for Rachel Berry. And thanks to her Rachel was insanely hot and popular.

Holy shit! She was so fucked!

"I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go.

In the next instant Quinn was in her car, and hightailing it from Rachel's house. Leaving a confused Rachel on her doorstep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. We are finally getting to the meat of the story. It took me a bit to get back into the swing of things. Any suggestions or ideas are welcome. I will be updating weekly I hope.**


End file.
